Geoff and Bridgette's Hot Diapey Valentine's Day
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It takes place on Valentine's Day as Geoff and Bridgette have a hot and romantic night of love. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by Hellflores and myself... ENJOY!


Geoff and Bridgette's Hot Diapey Valentine's Day

**Summary: This takes place on Valentine's Day in the year 2024 as Geoff and Bridgette Michaels have the house to themselves for the night as their kids are at Geoff's parents house.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

**Co-written by me and Hellflores! ENJOY!**

It was Wednesday February 14th 2024 as it was Valentine's Day as Geoff and Bridgette Michaels were excited for their hot night of lovemaking as Geoff's parents had Geoff and Bridgette's kids for the night.

"Ohhh! I am so excited for tonight! Me and my Geoffy are going to be sweet and hawt diapey sex in Valentine's Day! Ohh!" Bridgette said before she walked up to the mirror and shows off her lingerie and her special Valentine's Day diaper.

"Geoff is going to go head over heels when he sees me in this. Mmmm!"

(Bridgette started getting ready in their bedroom while Geoff was readying himself in their living room)

"I'm so stoked to be having diapey sex with my Bridgey Bear, and I got the perfect clothes to wear for it." Geoff said before he revealed a sexy dress shirt and dress pants without the suit jacket and tie.

"Bridgette's gonna faint when she sees me in this." Geoff said before he and Bridgette kept getting ready until it was time to start as Bridgette already had her lingerie on while Geoff just put on his suit.

"You ready babe?" Geoff asked Bridgette by shoting out the question.

"Mm, yes I am." Bridgette softly moaned and answered Geoff's question.

"Okies." Geoff said before he slowly walked up the stairs while Bridgette began to rub her diapered pussy softly.

"Mmm! Ohhh, so good..." Bridgette moaned and said before she continued rubbing herself softly... until Geoff finally arrived, witnessing Bridgette self pleasure.

"Mmm, oh Geoff!" Bridgette moaned and shouted out her husband's name while Geoff looked surprised and aroused.

"Wow!" Geoff said before as Bridgette looked at him with seductive and sexy eyes.

"Why hello there... Geoffy." Bridgette said seductively causing Geoff to blush.

"Hey there... Bridgey Bear." Geoff said as Bridgette stopped her rubbing and stood up, admiring her sexy diaper wearing husband while Geoff did the same.

"Wow!" They said to each other.

"You look, you look so gorgeous right now." Geoff said to Bridgette causing her to blush.

"Thankies... and you... you look so handsome and hawt." Bridgette said back to Geoff causing him to blush.

"Thankies." Geoff said to Bridgette before they shared a romantic kiss.

"Well... I'm ready for the hawtest night of Diapey sex ever are you?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Oh yes I am! I am so ready for it!" Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Awesome!" Geoff said before the two soon started their hot Valentine's Day fun by making out passionately while rubbing each other's bodies.

"Mmmmmm...!" The two moaned while they also kept making out until Bridgette started to strip Geoff of his clothes.

"Mmm, let me make you more comfortable Geoff." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Okies Bridge." Geoff said before Bridgette striped off his dress shirt and his pants, until he was only wearing his ABU Cushies diaper.

"Mmm, you look even more hawter with only your diapey on, Geoffy." Bridgette

"Well, thankies Bridgette." Geoff said before they kissed again as they fell onto their bed and start making out hard as they also started tongue kissing.

"MmmmMmmMmm!" They both moaned greatly in their hot kiss, tongue wrestling for control while Geoff started rubbing and playfully groping Bridgette's diapered ass.

"Mmm! You like my diapey ass Geoff?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Yeah..." Geoff answered Bridgette.

"Thankies." Bridgette said before they resumed their hawt makeout session while Bridgette return the favor by groping Geoff's baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Geoff moaned and grunted in between their kisses as they both kept groping each other and kissing each other and they kept at it until Geoff couldnt take anymore teasing.

"Ohhh...! Bridgette, can you please suck my hawd baba?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Mmm... you want me to suck that big hawd baba of yours?" Bridgette answered Geoff by asking him a question of her own.

"Yes, please!" Geoff answered Bridgette.

"Hehehe, okies then." Bridgette said before she sexy crawled down to Geoff's waist, undid the frontal and revealed his hard and big baba as it was 11 inches long and 3 inches thick as it was so big, so meaty, and so juicy that a vegetarian would love it.

"Ooooh! Wow!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"You like that piece of meaty goodness called my baba babe?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Oh fuck yeah I do! I want that big and meaty baba in my mouth right now!" Bridgette said before she started stroking Geoff's baba super hard, then she started sucking him.

"Mmmmmm!" Bridgette muffled and moaned as Geoff was enjoying it very much like it was music to his ears.

"Ohhh fuck! Mmm, so yeah! Keep going my sexy granola goddess. Mmm!" Geoff moaned, shouted, told Bridgette to keep going, and moaned some more before he started rubbing Bridgette's hair softly.

"Mmmmm...!" Bridgette moaned once again while Geoff had a sexy smirk/smile on his face before he began to coo.

"Ohh! Goo goo ga ga gi! Mmm, oh yes! Suck my hawd baba hawder, Bridgey Bear, goo goo gaa gaa!" Geoff moaned, cooed, shouted, and cooed again causing Bridgette to stop sucking.

"Okies Geoffy!" Bridgette said before she sucks his baba harder.

"Mmmmm!" Bridgette muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhh so good! Bridgey, you're doing such a hawt and awesome job!" Geoff moaned and said to Bridgette who blushed a bit after hearing Geoff's praising.

"Mmm, Thankies baby." Bridgette moaned, and said to Geoff.

"Anytime Bridgey." Geoff said to Bridgette who resumed sucking his baba.

"Mmmm..." Bridgette muffled and moaned as Geoff started helping Bridgette out by moving her head a little faster but still let her have full control.

"Mmm! Oh Bridgette!" Geoff moaned and shouted out his wife's name as she would start rubbing her diapered pussy while she was loving sucking his baba hard.

"MmmMMmMm!" Bridgette muffled as she kept going until Geoff felt like he was getting close as he soon started fucking Bridgette's face.

"Mmmm!" Bridgette muffled and moaned in delight.

"Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies!" Geoff shouted at Bridgette who then kept going with her sucking and rubbing.

"MmmMmmMMm!" Bridgette muffled until it was time.

"OHHHHH! HERE IT COMES!" Geoff moaned and shouted while he grunted hard as he climaxed super hard inside of Bridgette's mouth, letting Bridgette have all of his cumsies as she swallowed all of it while Geoff had a sexy and seductive smirk on his face.

"So... what do you think of my milky babe?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Mmm! Your cumsies tasted so yummy! It was like fine wine mixed with some very sweet chocolate." Bridgette answered Geoff who then blushed.

"Thankies Bridgette." Geoff said before he and Bridgette kissed as he then got kinky and pinned her on the bed.

"Mmmm! I wuv it when you are kinky." Bridgette moaned and said to Geoff.

"I know... now it's my turn." Geoff said to Bridgette who then turned into a very horny, aroused, and giddy woman.

"Yay!" Bridgette cheered as she also clapped as well.

"That's pretty cute babe... now I wanna know one thing." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Ask me anything." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"How wet is your diapey pussy?" Geoff asked Bridgette causing her to blush hard.

"Hehehe, very wet Geoffy." Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Good... I can't wait to taste your wet diapey pussy." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Well... enjoy it then Geoffy." Bridgette said back to Geoff.

"I will babe!" Geoff said before he began to lick and finger Bridgette's diapered pussy hard.

"MmmmMmmm!" Geoff moaned and muffled before he stopped to respond.

"So wet, so yummy, and so sweet!" Geoff said to Bridgette who blushed like a cherry as he kept going.

"Ohhhh! So good, Mmmm! Yes, keep going, Geoffy Bear!" Bridgette moaned, shouted, moaned again, and shouted some more.

"Mmmmmmm!" Geoff muffled before he stopped again so he can speak.

"I will, only if you coo for me like the naughty baby girl you are." Geoff said to Bridgette who blushed again

"Okies then, deal!" Bridgette said to Geoff who had a sexy smile as he resumed licking and fingering Bridgette as she started cooing like a naughty baby girl that she is.

"Ohhh, goo goo ga ga gi! Oh yes, Mmm. Geoffy bear, like me hawder, goo goo ga ga gi!" Bridgette moaned, cooed, shouted, moaned, and cooed some more as Geoff kept licking and fingering Bridgette like crazy.

"MmmMmmmMmmmMMm!" Geoff muffled and moaned.

"Ohhh yes! Mmmm, so fucking amazing and so good!" Bridgette moaned, screamed, shouted, and gasped passionately while Geoff kept going even harder.

"Mmmmmm, so sweet!" Geoff muffled and said as then it became time.

"OHHHHHH! I'M GONNA CUMSIES SCHMOOPIE-BOO!" Bridgette moaned and screamed out as Geoff soon started tongue fucking and finger fucking Bridgette's diapered pussy even harder like a wild man.

"MmmMmmMmmm!" Geoff muffled while he kept licking it wildly.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OHHH SWEET HEAVEN ON EARTH, HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette shouted before she screamed like a banshee as she climaxed hard all over Geoff's face and mouth as he then swallowed it like a pro then sucked her dry.

"Ohhhhh...! Hehehe!" Bridgette moaned and giggled a bit.

"Delicious Bridgey Bear." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Thankies Geoffy Bear." Bridgette said to Geoff as the two cuddled.

"Man that was a lot of fun." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Totes... but..." Bridgette said before she leaned in close to Geoff and started to speak in a sexy and erotic tone.

"I think it's time for some real fun Geoffy, I want you to fuck my diapey pussy super hawd like I'm a cowgirl..." Bridgette said to Geoff before she gave him a very cute puppy-dog face.

"Please... do it." Bridgette said to Geoff in a begging way.

"Well now that you put it that way... okies!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Yay!" Bridgette cheered before they kissed as Geoff started groping and softly rubbing Bridgette's diapered area teasing her greatly.

"Ohh, Hehehehe, Geoffy Bear..." Bridgette said to Geoff who was acting way more seductive than usual.

"Yeah... you wuv it when I tease you do ya babe?" Geoff asked Bridgette while he kept rubbing and groping while he was waiting for an answer as Bridgette was turned on very much.

"Mmm, oh yes I do! I wuv that so much! It turns me on!" Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Great!" Geoff said before they soon got ready, as he sat up while Bridgette sat on his lap and faced him.

"So... you ready for the best ride of your life?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Yes I am, Geoffy Bear! I am ready to saddle up!" Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Can I get your hat first Geoff?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Sure, it's on the nightstand." Geoff answered Bridgette.

"Thankies Geoffy." Bridgette said before she sexually crawled like a baby turning Geoff on even more while she got the hat.

"My god...! What a great diapey ass!" Geoff said in his head.

"Got it." Bridgette said before she sexy crawled her way back and placed on the hat.

"Now then... I'm ready to saddle up, cowboy." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Good, giddy up, cowgirl." Geoff said to Bridgette as the two got ready for the cowgirl position, then Geoff began to fuck Bridgette in her diapered pussy.

"Ohhhh!" The two moaned while Geoff started fucking Bridgette's diapered pussy hard and good.

"Ohhh yes! So good!" Bridgette moaned, and shouted.

"Totes babe!" Geoff said in agreement before they both started kissing once again as Geoff started going harder with his pounding.

"MmMmMMmMMMmMmmm!" The two moaned during their romantic kiss as they both begin to coo to turn each other on.

"Goo goo ga ga gi! I wuv fucking your diapey pussy so much, Bridgey Bear!" Geoff cooed and said to Bridgette making her blush a bit.

"Mmm, goo goo ga ga gi! I wuv you fucking my diapey pussy so much!" Bridgette moaned softly before she cooed and responded back as they began to kiss again.

"Mmmmmmm!" They moaned during the kiss.

"Mmm, you wuving this, Bridgey Bear? Hmm, you wuving how hawd I am fucking your sweet diapey pussy my sexy granola goddess?" Geoff moaned before he asked Bridgette who i response said nothing but instead responsed with a hard kiss to Geoff while she clawed her nailed against his toned chest and abs like a Panther.

"MMMMMM!" Bridgette moaned during her kiss and response.

"MMMMM! Thats so kinky!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Mmmm! Thankies, I knew you would like it, Geoffy Bear!" Bridgette moaned and said to Geoff before they kept kissing while Geoff kept going even harder.

"MmmMmmmMmmm!" The two moaned during their kiss as Geoff is about to climax again.

"Ohhh gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies! In or out, tell me!" Geoff moaned and shouted.

"Out! Cumsies outside of me! Do it!" Bridgette told Geoff.

"Okies babe!" Geoff said before he and Bridgette stopped, he pulled out and began to stroke his baba hard while Bridgette laid down on the bed and started rubbing herself hard.

"Geoffy... gonna cumsies!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Me too! Oh god! Open that sexy hawt mouth of yours!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Okies then!" Bridgette said before she opened her mouth.

"Mmm! Give me that hawt and sexy cumsies of yours, Geoffy." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Okies, Bridgey Bear." Geoff said as he and Bridgette kept pleasuring themselves until it was time.

"OHHHH GONNA CUMSIES! HERE IT COMES!" Geoff moaned and shouted until the moment arrived.

"AHHHHHH! YEAH!" Geoff moaned and grunted while he shot his load very hard like a bazooka without missing a drop all over Bridgette's face and mouth as Bridgette swallowed it hard while she kept rubbing her diapered pussy.

"Mmmm! Oh Geoffy!" Bridgette moaned and shouted in complete pleasure.

"Let me help you out, Bridgey." Geoff said before he started groping and squeezing Bridgette's 34-B cup chest hard, arousing her even more causing her to gasp erotically, as she was turned on even more.

"Ohh yes! So good!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies! OH GOD HERE IT COMES! OHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" Bridgette shouted, moaned and screamed before she climaxed hard all over her diaper as the two panted*

"That was so hawt and amazing." They said to each other before the two kissed as they felt the need to pee.

"I need to pee." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Me too." Bridgette said to Geoff before they held each other hands and started peeing in their diapers.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The two moaned and sighed while the two keep peeing.

"OH yes! So good." Geoff and Bridgette said as they finished as their diapers were full.

"My diapey is so full." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"So is mine, Hehehehe..." Bridgette said as she giggled before they kissed and changed each other's diapers.

"Ahhhh... that's better!" They sighed and said to each other before they kissed as they also put their respective tops back on as they get ready for bed.

"What did you think of that babe?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Geoff, that was so hawt and so amazing!" Bridgette answered Geoff.

"I'm happy you wuv it babe, because I actually have one final surprise for you." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"A final surprise for me?" Bridgette asked Geoff who nodded before he continued to speak.

"Next month... you and I will be going on a romantic getaway." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Ooooh! Where are we going?" Bridgette said and asked Geoff.

"Bridgey Bear... you and I are going to The Four Seasons Resort Maui at Wailea, we will be staying in the Club Oceanfront Suite with a beautiful view of the waves and the ocean as every day during the getaway... we will have hawt, kinky, naughty, and fun diapey sex for a whole week!" Geoff answered Bridgette as he told her that they were going to one of the most romantic spots in the whole world, on a romantic getaway where they will have diaper sex every day for a week causing her to gasp in shock and surprise.

"Hawaii? Diapey sex... every day?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Yup!" Geoff answered Bridgette right back causing her to react with joy and shock.

"Ahhhh! That's so awesome Geoffy!" Bridgette said before she tackled Geoff down onto the bed and started kissing him.

"Mmmm!" Bridgette moaned during the kiss.

"Wow!" Geoff said to Bridgette before she stopped the kiss.

"Geoff Michaels! That has to be the most amazing and hawtest idea ever! You are the best husband in the whole world!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"You're welcome, So what themes are we gonna do for the diapey sex while we're in Hawaii?" Bridgette asked him.

"Hmm... maybe we can plan it out after a good night's sleep." Geoff answered Bridgette.

"Oh, okies then. I'm just so excited for it." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Me too." Geoff said before the two kiss as they got under their blankets and on their bed.

"Thankies for a great Valentines Day Geoffy bear." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"You're welcome Bridgey bear." Geoff said before they kissed again.

"Goodnight." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Goodnight babe." Geoff said to Bridgette as they fell asleep in a hugging position.

**BAM!**

**HOW ABOUT FOR A HOT VALENTINES DAY?**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
